


【授权翻译】Girl Crush

by bilibilipia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilibilipia/pseuds/bilibilipia
Summary: 托马斯陷得很深，但不是像你想的那样。
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 14





	【授权翻译】Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Girl Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458385) by [writtenrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenrevolution/pseuds/writtenrevolution). 

> 作者前言：完全是受Little Big Town的歌“Girl Crush”启发。我真的太爱它了，然后它激发我写了这篇有点压抑的单相思小故事。如果你还没有听过这首歌，我强烈推荐。  
译者前言：虽然我知道搞Jamilton的大家英语都比我好多了不需要我翻译，但是！我真的好喜欢这篇卑微阿杰，我像阿杰一样卑微请求大家看看这篇文。请忍受。

托马斯从六年级开始就知道自己是同性恋，当时他和威廉 • 坦奇被分到一起搞一个学校作业。 那个孩子只是越过两摞关于美国独立战争的报纸给了他一个微笑，托马斯便神魂颠倒。

从那以后，他再也没有想过女孩子。 至少在现在之前从来没想过。

托马斯讨厌承认，但他现在迷恋上了一个女孩。

她的脸拼贴画一样不断在他的脑海里重复着。 她微笑的样子——丰满的嘴唇露出整齐洁白的牙齿， 她长长的黑发像瀑布一样倾泻在她的肩膀上的样子， 她透过睫毛往上看的样子，眼睛周围的肌肤微微皱起， 她笑起来的样子，就像弗吉尼亚温暖的夜里被风吹响的风铃。

他深陷其中。

他想亲吻她的嘴唇， 他想用手指抚摸她的头发，想把她拉近，去感受她散发出的温暖， 想让自己淹没在她的香气里。

但好笑的是，他并不喜欢她。 但她是他能触及的最接近亚历山大的人。

托马斯晚上躺着睡不着，盯着天花板，努力不去想她。不去想她的嘴唇吻起来一定像他，不去想他闻起来一定像她的香味，不去想他的双手一定曾滑过她的皮肤。

嫉妒就在他皮肤下燃烧。

这些天他一点睡眠都没有。 他从未从中解脱，那些不击中他头脑的画面。

那些伊莱莎亲吻亚历克斯的画面，那些她把他拉近，逗他时嘴唇微微翘起，长长的手指在他发间穿梭的画面。那些她低声细语着，用咬着下唇把他拉得更近的画面。

他想要她拥有的东西。她的笑声，她的头发，她的眼睛。任何使他喜欢她的东西。他想，也许，也许如果他更像伊莉莎，亚历山大也会喜欢他的。

他的渴望很容易掩饰。他把它埋葬在十数年的仇恨、怨毒和讽刺的话语下，他讨厌亚历山大。讨厌他使自己渴望。讨厌亚历山大永远不会想要他。

所以他做出粗鲁的评论，试图拼命抑制看到他们在一起就在胃里燃起的嫉妒。但是他还是看着他们，身上每一个细胞都希望自己就是伊丽莎。他看到她用手指划过他颧骨的样子，看到当他说一些令人作呕的甜言蜜语时，她的睫毛如此可爱地颤动的样子。托马斯握紧拳头。

他想吻她，知道她的嘴唇会尝起来像咖啡和亚历山大。他想用手指抚摸她的头发，知道自己正在触摸亚历山大也曾触摸过的头发。

这是一种近乎可耻的渴望。那种在他的胃里燃烧着，炽热又恶心的渴望。那种扭曲翻腾，戳破刺痛，直到他无能为力，只能屈服，让他的眼睛时刻跟随他们的渴望。

他在这些折磨人的思想中躁动不安。她压在他身上的感觉，就像她压在亚历山大身上的感觉一样。那些手指划过他的下巴，那些手指还残留着亚历山大皮肤上的温暖。

他想象他们在一起的样子。想象着她在亚历山大的怀抱里，她柔软的嘴唇掠过他的锁骨。想象着她依偎在他身边，肌肤相亲。

托马斯在床上翻了个身，盯着对面空白的墙壁，叹了口气。他呆在那里，裹在自己痛苦的毯子里，祈祷着明知自己得不到的解脱。

他迷恋着她，迷恋着他，迷恋着他们。

他为此悸动着，为他们对他的折磨。 如果他不知道的话，他会认为亚历山大是故意这么做的。光是这个想法就让事情更糟糕了，一想到亚历山大可能知道他的感受。他宁愿忍受自己对那女孩疯狂迷恋带来的折磨，也不愿在他爱的人本人面前承受侮辱。

他闭上眼睛，梦见伊丽莎。

//

第二天还是老样子。他坐在书桌的私密空间里，看着坐在亚历山大书桌边缘上的伊莉莎仰着头大笑起来，声音震耳欲聋，而且令人恼怒的动听。他看着她脖颈的长长曲线，看着亚历山大的手指轻轻抚过那里的娇嫩皮肤，然后把注意力重新转回到他的工作上，他以后还的是时间去痴迷伊丽莎白 • 斯凯勒。 这已经成了他的一种习惯。

两天后，托马斯吃完午饭回来，看到伊莉莎穿着一件丝绸般的及膝蓝色连衣裙站在他的办公桌前。她的头发从中间分开，扎成一个低矮的马尾辫。她凝视着亚历山大的桌子，嘴角微微上扬。

托马斯清了清嗓子，她的目光飞快闪回看着他的眼睛。她微笑着，美丽动人，容光焕发，而托马斯能感受到的只有鄙视。不是对她，而是对他自己。

“有什么事吗，伊莱莎? ”

她抚平裙子的前襟，让托马斯从她身边走过，一屁股坐到了他的办公椅上。

“这个周末我有个派对。 只是一个小小的聚会，和一些工作上的朋友，我想看看你是否愿意来。”

他允许自己有一秒钟的惊讶，然后平息下他的反应。他眨了眨眼睛，看了看她在裙子前紧张地扭动着的手指，感受愧疚在胃里翻腾。他再次把目光投向亚历山大的书桌，然后又收回来看着她。

“我不知道这是不是个好主意。”

她的微笑减小了一点点，只是一点点，他可能都注意不到——如果他没有额外注意到她的嘴唇-亚历山大亲吻过的嘴唇。她的眼神依然温柔。

“如果你的顾虑是亚历山大，我向你保证他会表现得很好的。 我告诉他我会邀请你的，他答应我会有礼貌。”

托马斯几乎翻了个白眼，但他不想对她无礼。 “我不知道亚历山大有没有可能变得礼貌。” 他能从她的肩膀线条中看出失望，感觉比之前更内疚了。 “但我会考虑的。”

她的笑容回来了，美丽耀眼如阳光，托马斯想象着成为亚历山大一定就是这种感觉。 他想象着能一直有她此刻迷人的笑容相伴是什么感觉，他明白了——只是一点点——为什么亚历山大那么爱她

“太好了。我会把详情用电子邮件发给你。” 她转身离开，然后停下来回头说。“我真的希望你能来，托马斯。”

那天晚上，他梦见了亚历山大，他比以前更恨自己。

伊莉莎是个好女孩，一个很好的女孩，正好是托马斯永远无法取代的那种人。她比他优秀，她是完美的，而托马斯残缺不全。

直到星期五晚上八点半，托马斯才决定去参加派对。他拖着自己走进浴室，想象着伊莉莎一定也在努力为了亚历山大打扮自己，然后从衣架上拉出一套旧衣服。

他拿起他的古龙水，想起了伊莱莎身上总是有薰衣草和香草的味道，然后把它放回了原处。在太多方面他都无法与之竞争。

他们的公寓和他想象的一模一样。 装修高雅，生气勃勃又温馨居家。 家具间点缀着一些照片，亚历山大和伊丽莎对着镜头微笑的照片，还有他们太沉溺于彼此以至于无暇顾及镜头的照片。他的心刺痛。

当她看到他时给了他一个拥抱，他笨拙地把他带来的酒递给她。伊莉莎把他拉到厨房里和他聊天，他离客厅很近，可以看到亚历山大正在和约翰 • 劳伦斯热烈地交谈。

他对谈话并没有太上心，只是偶尔插进一些单音节的词，但他一定说了什么有趣的话，因为伊丽莎现在正在笑——清澈而优美，她伸出手来把手放在他的胳膊上，他可以透过他的衬衫袖子的织物感受到温暖。他渴望把她拉得更近。

过了一会儿托马斯找了个借口脱身，向洗手间走去。他往脸上泼冷水，盯着镜子里的自己，乞求自己振作起来。他最终离开了，眼睫毛上还在滴水，脸冻得发麻。

他回到客厅的人群里，看着安吉莉卡抓住伊莉莎的手，把她拉到临时开辟的舞池里。 伊莉莎在她姐姐的怀里旋转，裙子在她周围展开，她美极了。她的裙子闪闪发光，金色和蓝色相间，托马斯目不转睛。

“她很漂亮，不是吗? ”

他转过身来，看到亚历山大站在他身边，双手插在他皱巴巴的牛仔裤前面，嘴角挂着一个迷人的微笑。

托马斯转头去看伊丽莎。她那亚历山大用手指拨弄过的黑色长发，她那一定有他的味道的柔软嘴唇，她那一定照耀着亚历山大的充满爱的目光，她那必定曾滑过亚历山大每一寸皮肤的曲线优雅的手指。

“是的，”托马斯说，眼睛没有离开她，“她很漂亮。”

他讨厌承认这一点，但他内心悸动，难以消弭。


End file.
